I tried to tell you
by AmyLeeFisher
Summary: Carlos receives a threat but when his friends don't believe him and thinks he's joking around will it be to late to apologise when the unexpected happens- requested by wildcat12
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this fanfic is requested by wildcat12, i don't own anything enjoy.**

Carlos sat on his bed staring at the photo's. He turned them over to find a word written on each one, ' tell... them...and.. you.. will.. pay ' Carlos ran through his options in his head and decided that if he didn't tell anyone then they would get hurt.

He went to James first, seeing James was his best friend and thought hi would understand. "James" Carlos said knocking on James door.

"Come- in" James said continuing to brush his hair, turning around when he saw Carlos's reflection in his mirror "Whats up little dude" James said notching Carlos's worried look.

"I need to tell you something" Carlos said holding the photo's in his hands.

"Okay what is it " James said sitting on the bed joining Carlos.

"Well for the past week i have been getting these photo's sent to me, look" Carlos said handing the photo's to James. At first James had a serious look then it turned into a smirk.

"Whats so funny " Carlos said not finding James funny at all.

"This is a good one Carlito's, where'd you find this one " James said chuckling to himself

"James this is real I'm not joking" Carlos said getting angry

'how'd you get those photo's of your self and us, they look so real " James said

"James im being serious, i didn't take those someones stalking me... us" Carlos said snatching the photo's of James and storming out. "Kendall will believe me he's always serious about this stuff Carlos thought.

Carlos found Kendall suiting up to go to the hockey rink. 'Hey buddy heard you yelling at James everything okay, wanna come with me?" Kendall asked picking up his duffel bag.

"No i wanna show you these" Carlos said handing Kendall the photos. "woah.. this is so good you almost got me for a second, who's it this time , James.. Logan?" Kendall asked smiling handing the pictures back to Carlos.

It was no use Carlos didn't even bother responding he just let Kendall leave. "You coming or not ?" Kendall asked about to close the door. Carlos shook his head. "Suit yourself" Kendall said leaving.

Carlos had to hope that Logan would understand otherwise he would be left to fight this battle alone, he tried to warn his friends, he really did.

"Logan?" Carlos said. Logan looked up from his book "Yeah bud- whats wrong?" Logan said rising from his seat trying to read Carlos's facial expression, it was mixed with fear, confusion and sadness.

"Logan look, im trying to warn everyone and no-one will belive me " Carlos said showing Logan the photo's and the messages on the back. Logan looked up and his face had no expression, Carlos thought he believed him for a second until Logan started laughing "Carlos wow i never thought id say this but this is so good its looks so real, so who is it this time Mr. Bitters, Kendall, Stephanie?" Logan said grinning.

Carlos walked out of Logan's room and walked back to his own, he sat down on his bed his head buried in his hands, he was about to fall apart when i phone call broke the silence. Carlos held his phone to eyes level "Blocked number... Hello"

"I warned you"

"W-who is this?"... "Hello... dam it" Carlos said throwing the phone across the room. Carlos grabbed his phone off the floor to find the screen cracked "Shit" Carlos said shoving his phone in his pocket and going for a walk.

Carlos Walked into the kitchen about to leave when Logan stopped him "Where are you going ?" Logan asked

"Out" Carlos said flatly

"Whats wrong with you?" Logan asked concerned.

"Get a clue Logan!" Carlos said exiting slamming the door in Logan's face. Logan backed up a little before wondering into James room. "Hey" Logan said leaning on the door frame.

"Hey" James said back flashing a smile.

"Do you know whats wrong with Carlos?" Logan asked.

"No but he had this awesome prank planned out so you better watch your back" James said organising his hair product system.

"Yeah i know he showed me, and he just told me to get a clue" Logan said rubbing his chin in thought. "Thats odd" James said.

"Hmmm it is" Logan said leaving James and walked back to his book and forgot about Carlos... for now.

Carlos Walked throughout the palm woods park until he got to the border between Rocque records and the palm woods he sat on a park bench for a while he noticed a man walk by a few times. Carlos started to get worried this was about the 6th time this man had walked past.

Carlos decided to make a move towards the nearest shop across the road it was a small bakery, and at least there were people around.

Suddenly the man disappeared but Carlos still continued to make his way towards the bakery, he could smell the fresh pastries he was that close.

Carlos felt he body cave into the side and before he knew it he had been dragged into the alley way next to the bakery. "I warned you kid" a voice said that Carlos recognised from earlier.

The man ran off . Carlos thought he was alright until he realised the agonising pain in his side. Carlos lightly touched his side to find blood oozing out, the pain wasn't bad he couldn't feel anything his body was in shock.

Carlos reached for his phone and dialled the first number in his phone which happened to be James.

"Hi Carlos are you okay, Logan said that you slammed the door in his face, whats all that about?" James asked

"J-james i need your h-help, I've been s-shot" Carlos whimpered out, gasping between each word.

"Seriously buddy you need to stop with your pranks, its not funny" James said hanging up the phone shaking his head.

"j-J-JAMES!" Carlos wheezed.

Carlos could feel the pain and decided if his friends weren't going to help him he was going to help himself. Carlos went to dill 9-1-1 when his phone beeped. His battery had died.

Carlos pulled him self up using the wall to supports himself, he made it too the entrance of the bakery. Carlos didn't have the energy to open the door, but he didn't have to it opened with his weight, Carlos fell to the ground earning several gasps from customers.

"Somebody called 9-1-1" some one shouted, the words were fait but Carlos heard them, and that was enough he closed his eyes welcoming darkness.

**So i hope this is what you wanted and i hope you enjoyed it :) review if you want to see how the other boys react ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me just said OMG i was not expecting all the reviews i got for chapter 1 ! thank you so much, heres chapter 2 , i don't own anything enjoy ! :o**

"And more news, one of the Big time rush members was rushed to hospital after collapsing with a gun shot wound to his abdomen, the sixteen year old in being treated an fiona Stanley. This footage was filmed by a pedestrian at the scene."

Logan had lifted his head from his book the exact moment he heard 'big time rush members', he sat there in shock not moving muscle.

"Hey Loges have you got any weird call's from Carlos lately, he called me about 20 minutes ago saying that he'd been-

"Shot" Logan said standing up "Carlos had been shot" Logan said panicked

"woah Loges chill, hes was joking i already told him to quit fooling around" James said smiling

"NO James hes really been shot, i don't think he was joking" Logan said rushing towards the car keys.

"W-what" James said his smile quickly turning into a frown.

"James he wasnt joking, we have to get to the hospital, NOW, call Kendall" Logan said running towards the elevators.

James was in panick mode, his mind was jumbled up every possibility was rushing through his head. James dialled Kendall's number with shaky hands.

"Hey, sorry i know I'm late you'll never guess who i ran into-

"K-kendall you need to come to the hospital"

"James whats happened ,are you okay?" Kendall said "JAMES talk to me WHAT HAPPENED " Kendall yelled making James concentrate again. "Its c-carlos, hes been shot"

Beep Beep Beep "Kendall you still there" James hung up and ran towards Logan's car.

"What took you so long" Logan said his body shaking.

"Logan are you sure your okay to drive"

Logan didn't reply. he started the car and drove breaking several road rules on the way. "Logan?"

Again Logan didn't reply instead he leaped out of the car and ran towards the hospital entrance, even forgetting to lock the car, James closely followed.

"Carlos Garcia" Logan said his face as pale as a ghost "Room 276, are you family?"

Logan did reply to the women even if he was shouting it from down the hallway "I'm his brother" Logan practically ran to room 276, James even found him hard to catch up to considering James was the fastest and Logan was the slowest runner.

James pushed the door open, Logan stood there hesitant to walk any further. 'Logan come on" James said urging his friend. "I can't, i can't see him like that" Logan said almost in tears.

Logan walked through the door, James heard a soft whimper escape Logan's lips, James wasnt far from tears either. "Its okay Loges" James said laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No Its not look at him, he's covered in wires, he can even breathe on his own" Logan said collapsing into the rails of Carlos's bed. Kendall burst through the door of Carlos's room "Carlos" Kendall said his voice raised he was still dressed in his hockey uniform.

"How is he?" Kendall asked not taking his eyes off Carlos. "We don't know" James mumbled

"Well why not" Kendall said releasing his grip on Carlos's bed.

"We just got here " James said

"I'm going to find whoever did this, and kill them" Kendall said making James nervous.

"This is your fault" Logan said pointing towards James, tears in his eyes.

"Me " James said sheepishly.

"Dont pretend like you don't know, he could die and its your fault " Logan said raising his voice a little louder.

"What the hell is he on about James " Kendall said clenching his fist and joining Logan be raising his voice.

James's silence gave Logan the opportunity to carry on, which he did "he rang James instead of the ambulance and told him that he had been shot, and you wanna know what James did he hung up" Logan said barley finishing his sentence due to the tears streaming down his face.

Kendall pulled Logan into a hug " Its okay buddy" Kendall soothed, shooting James a glare. James moved towards Kendall and Logan wanting to join the hug, only to have Kendall push him back.

"Get out" Kendall said, not tone to his voice.

"W-what" James said his eyes re-filling with tears at his friends harsh words.

Kendall released his hug on Logan and stepped towards James a few centimetres from his face. "YOU DEAF I SAID GET OUT, CARLOS DOSN'T WANT YOU HERE, NOR DO I OR LOGAN... SO GET THE FUCK OUT!"Kendall screamed, spitting in James's face

James didn't protest he just left , letting the build up of tears go, he ran out of the hospital and kept on running he didn't care where he was going he just wanted to fall into a hole where no-one could find him. James vision became blurred and he couldn't see where he was going but he kept on running.

James came to the edge of a busy road, he stood on the edge of the curb waiting for the traffic to die down so he could cross, before i thought crossed his mind. "Fuck it, fuck them" James sobbed running into the on coming traffic.

A small yell was heard before James was blinded by the lights as he welcomed darkness... "CALL 9-1-1"

**So please can we try to ****review, what did we think? was this shitty?, should i leave it here ? let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry for the spelling errors :(, i don't own anything.**

James was awake even though his eyes weren't open, he could hear voices some that he recognised and some he didn't.

"I'm sorry but its a very slim chance"

"We understand" Kendall said.

James heard foot steps walking away he assumed they were the doctors, so he decided to open his eyes, regretting his decision immediately when he was blinded by the ceiling lights .

When James regained his sight he sat up instantly realising he couldn't feel anything below his waist. He was greeted by Kendall and Logan sitting at the end of his bed.

James was expecting sympathy at least, but he got the exact opposite. "We know what you did James" Kendall said bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" James said trying to sound strong, but his voice came out hoarse.

"We saw the suvalance video, you ran out into those cars, so whatever game your trying to play, it's not going to work" Kendall said standing from his sitting position.

"im sorry okay" James said practically begging his friends to stay.

"It doesn't change the fact that Carlos may never wake up" Logan said joining Kendall as they walked out James's room.

"W-what"

"Yeah i forgot you've been unconscious for a while,maybe you should think before you go running out in front of cars" Kendall said sarcastically.

"Carlos is in a coma, the longer he stays in the less likely he is gonna wake up" Logan said, his emotions bubbling up again.

"I'm sorry but how exactly is this my fault" James yelled, confused at why his friends were treating him like this.

Kendall and Logan turned back around re- entering James's room and approaching his bed.

"Hah ,is that a joke where to begin, he could have rung that ambulance but instead he rang you!. I thought he was your best friend, and all you did was ignore him, i mean.. sure James the photos was believable but when somebody says they've been shot, Carlos or not you believe them... You deserved everything you're getting" Kendall said snapping and walking out the room followed by Logan, who felt guilty almost instantly.

Kendall and Logan walked back to Carlos's room, Logan walked inside, leaving Kendall in the hallway. "You coming?" Logan asked. "Go in, I'm just need the bathroom" Kendall said.

"Why don't you used Carlos's, its got a shower and everything?" Logan questioned. "I need to get a coffee, so i was heading that way, you want anything?" Kendall asked. "No I'm good" Logan said with half a smile.

"Call me the second anything , and i mean anything Changes" Kendall stated, not giving Logan time to reply before walking off. Kendall knew Logan didn't believe him about going to the toilet but continued to go ahead with his plan anyway.

Kendall made his way back to James room, his rage emerging to the surface. Kendall walked into James's room to find him asleep, he walked closer to his bedside, James's eyes shot open startling Kendall at first.

"I want you to listen carefully, when your well enough to get out of here, you're going to leave LA, and your going to stay well away from Logan, Carlos and my family, you here" Kendall threatened.

"Go to hell" James said spitting in Kendall's face, which made him snap, Kendall grasped James's throat and tightened his grip, but what he didn't know was Logan was watching.

"GET OFF HIM" Logan shouted charging at Kendall.

"Back off Logan" Kendall said pushing Logan to the ground, hitting his head in the process. Logan stood up he now had a small cut above his eye brow, blood trickling down his face.

"I SAID GET OFF HIM" Logan yelled punching Kendall in the nose so hard that he backed away. Kendall was about to punch back when he looked at Logan and his bleeding head, he looked at James who was gasping for air.

"Logan i-

"I don't want to hear it, i cant believe you would do that..., James are you okay ?" Logan asked.

"y-yeah" James gasped.

"I think you should leave" Logan said. Kendall didn't want to be told twice, so he left.

"Did he hurt you ?" Logan asked.

"Apart from try and kill me no" James said offering Logan a hug. Logan leaned in. "James I'm so sorry, what we said to you was way out of order, and to blame Carlos's accident on you, that was just-

"Logie its okay, i forgive you" James said breaking away from the hug.

"I'm going to check on Carlos i don't trust him alone, stay here if anything happens call me okay" Logan said feeling nervous about leaving James alone.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere" James said with a laugh. Logan smiled back. "..and Logan?"

"Yeah"

"Get your eyebrow cleaned you probably need a few stitches" James said, pressing the morphine button for the third time sine Logan had been in the room. "James are you sure you okay?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine Logie"

"It's just you've been pressing that button a lot and I've only been here about 15 minutes, are you in pain?" Logan asked.

"Logan don't worry I'm fine, now go check on Carlos"

"Okay" Logan said leaving, and walking back to Carlos's room when he arrived it was empty. Logan shut the door and put the lock on, before approaching Carlos's bed.

"Carlos, i don't know if you can hear me but, things aren't so good out here, but im going to protect you okay" Logan said grabbing Carlos hand.

"LOGAN , open this door right now" Kendall yelled knocking ferociously on the door.

"Its okay i wont let anything happen to you, i promise" Logan said letting go of Carlos's hand. "Kendall i don't think you should see Carlos" Logan said backing away from the door even though he knew it was locked, Logan still felt scared.

"Logan stop messing around , and open this god dam door" Kendall said turning the door knob frantically.

"No, not after what you did to James... and me" Logan mumbled the last part but he was sure Kendall had heard because he went quiet.

"Well if you're in there then who's going to protect James?" Kendall said, with a certain tone in his voice which reminded Logan of someone familiar... Kendall's dad.

**So how was this chapter good?... bad? review and let me know, now im going on holiday on Wednesday and wont be back untill the following monday so i wont be ****updating sorry :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**As i said im going to Sydney so this will be the last chapter for now, and my other stories will be on stand by, i don't own anything enjoy :)**

Logan could no longer hear Kendall outside and decided to open the door. "I'll be back buddy" Logan said referring to Carlos. Logan wandered into the hallway to find Kendall sprinting towards James's room.

"KENDALL.. STOP" Logan shouted doing his best to catch his friend.

Logan finally made it to James room, and the horror of what he saw almost paralyzed him.

James was being suffocated. Kendall had the pillow so tightly pressed against James's face that even a hair wouldn't have fit between them.

Logan acted quickly screaming for help, trying to get somebody attention, he had the sense not to go up against Kendall again and reached for James heart monitor ripping the cords out, which set off the code blue alarm.

Within seconds James's room was flooded with doctors and nurses. Kendall was pried from James and everything seemed to move in slo- motion from there. Logan was escorted out, he could see the doctors working on James, he wasnt moving.

Logan didn't see where they took Kendall and he didn't care as long as it was away from him and his friends. Everything turned back to normal motion, Logan stopped a nurse who was exiting James's room.

"Please is he okay?" Logan asked,desperation clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry i don't know much only that he's gone into cardiac arrest" The nurse said giving Logan a pat on the back.

Logan soon realised Carlos had been left alone, Logan ran back to his room as fast as his legs would carry him despite the odd doctor and nurse telling him to slow down. Logan reached Carlos's room and relief washed over him seeing the young latino un harmed.

"You scared me for a second there" Logan spoke approaching his bed and taking his hand in his once more. "You know you can wake up now buddy" Logan said his eyes watering. ".. but when you do and when James is better im going to look after you guys, ..i p-promise" Logan said stuttering the last word.

Logan whipped out his phone and dialled a number that he knew he should have dialled a long time ago.

"Hello" Logan said his voice shaking.

"you've reached Jenifer Knight please leave a message"

Logan knew it was a pre recorded message but it still comforted him to hear her voice. "mama Knight i know your on holiday and i didn't want to ruin it but something bad has happened and im scared, Carlos was shot, James got hit by a car and Kendall he's he's... he's acting like his dad" Logan said unsure on how to describe the situation, he hung up .

Logan had sat alone for a while before he was joined by the nurse that was in James's room earlier.

"Hi" She spoke softly noticing the tear stains on Logan's cheeks.

"Hi.. is he-" Logan said fearing the worst.

"He's stable, you can see him if you like?" The nurse said with a smile.

"I don't want to leave him alone what if 'he' comes back" Logan said referring to Kendall.

"Whats your name sweetie?" she said

"L-logan"

"Well Logan, your friends are lucky to have someone like you watching over them" The nurse said making Logan blush. "How about i see if we can move your friends into the same room?"

"Please i would like that" Logan said returning a smile.

"and don't worry, the boy who was in the room before has been sedated, he wont be hurting anyone for a while" The nurse said he voice cracked at the words hurting anyone.

"can i see him?" Logan asked

" Of course, i said you can sweetie" she cooed

"No i meant Kendall" The nurse raised an eyebrow and the name Kendall. ".. the boy who was in James room earlier" Logan said his anger bubbling again.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" The nurse said. "Please, i need to see him, he was my friend"Logan said.

"Okay" The nurse gave in under Logan's puppy dog eyes, she lead him down the hall a bit further that James room. "In here" She said pushing the door open for Logan to go in. "Not too long okay" The nurse said nervously before leaving.

Logan clenched his fist, getting tighter with every step he took closer to Kendall's bed. Logan had to restrain himself form not pouncing on Kendall's bed right there and killing him. He was so angry. Logan couldn't take it he ran out of Kendall's room before he did something stupid,and into James room only making him angrier seeing James state, he was worse than before.

James now had a breathing tube down his throat, and was unconscious. "O-oh god" Logan said cupping his hand over his mouth. Logan was about to punch the wall when his phone started vibrating. He looked at the caller ID Mrs Knight.

"Hello" Logan said answering.

"Mrs Knight"

"Logan sweetie i was afraid of this"

"What, whats wrong?" Logan asked panicked.

"Kendal has been on anti depressant pills for a while, hes mentally unstable, now i want you to be carful, im going to try to catch the next flight, okay so stay safe, i love you" She said before hanging up.

Kendall had been mentally ill and he didn't tell his friends, Logan was mad, upset , confused every emotion was coursing through making him dizzy he sat down and tried to compute everything he had just been told.

**How was this please review, i love you guys and it would make me so happy so please for me :)**


End file.
